Nightmare (Devil May Cry)
Nightmare is a demonic, living bioweapon and an antagonist and boss in Devil May Cry. History Nightmare was a bioweapon created by Mundus out of inorganic substances and it is unknown if it has a consciousness. Nightmare first attacked Dante in the castle cathedral on Mallet Island, but it was forced to retreat. Later, when Dante performed the ritual to transform the Philosopher's Stone into the Elixir that he needed, Nightmare attacked him again, but he made it retreat again. Later when Dante, entered the Underworld, he was lured into Nightmare's den by Trish. She pretended to be injured and the bio creature attacked him. Soon Trish began attacking him as well, but Dante succeeded in destroying Nightmare and coldly left her behind as he went to confront Mundus. In prequel manga to Devil May Cry 5, Visions of V, it's revealed that Mundus kept Nightmare restrained in normal circumstances before releasing it upon Dante because its immense power could potentially desolate entire Demon World. Also, when Vergil split himself into V and Urizen, the process resulted in the birth of four familiars that embodies his trauma as Nelo Angelo, each taking forms of demon that served Mundus. One such familiar is Nightmare familiar which shares the same powers with those of original. It is eventually submitted upon V's will after a lengthy psychological duel and served him as the man's minions until the latter's merging with Urizen back to Vergil, in which Nightmare, alongside its cohorts, fought Dante to death so they won't have to return to Vergil. Powers and Abilities Nightmare is powered by several cores in its body and can absorb Devil Trigger energy from Dante, which it uses to activate its own Devil Trigger when it gets enough. Nightmare has a number of offensive abilities and when one of its cores is destroyed, it changes its attack pattern. It usually stays in an invulnerable blob form, which includes the remains of its victims. In this form, Nightmare can swallow its enemies to teleport them to a dimension where evil spirits are manifested from its trauma. The only way it can form into its vulnerable solid form are with use of discs on the ground that are used as restraining tools to keep it from overriding. But in this form, it becomes armored and attacks with more viciousness. Nightmare's familiar incarnation shares the same powers with the original, albeit in more subtle and precise control since it has been submitted upon V's will. Unlike the original, familiar incarnation of the demonic bioweapon assumes semi-humanoid, golem-like form that is much practical than its blob form. Trivia *There are 2 supernatural firearms called "Nightmare-β" and "Nightmare-γ", both named after the demonic bio-weapon itself. Nightmare-β made its debut appearance in Devil May Cry and Nightmare-γ was first featured in Devil May Cry 2. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Demon Category:Evil Creation Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Dark Forms Category:Paranormal Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Dark Fantasy Villains